


Hold My Hand

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [96]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Just hold my hand, please.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hold My Hand

_ It’s just a regular flu, _ Sami kept reminding himself.  _ He’s going to be fine _ .

Charlie had been admitted a few days ago when the fever got worse. It had finally broken last night, and he was now sleeping it off. Sami had tried to get some sleep, but he kept waking up at every little sound, worried something was wrong.

Sometime in the late afternoon, Charlie’s eyes opened and he smiled at Sami. “ Mornin ’.”

“Hey. How do you feel?”

“Sore as all hell.”

“Do you need anything?”

** “Just hold my hand, please?” **

Sami squeezed it gently, “Rest. I'm right here.”


End file.
